Siempre el número uno
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Incluso antes de ser conocido como All Might, el rubio ya era una persona que destacaba y parecía no conocer nunca la derrota. En el momento en que los ojos del moreno hicieron contacto con los azules, Yamada Hizashi había perdido una batalla contra Toshinori Yagi sin siquiera saberlo. Historias cortas Erasermight/Unilateral EraserMic
1. Prologo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra del gran Kohei Horikoshi.

Perdonen los errores que tenga.

Algunos spoilers del manga por si no te lo has leído o no estas al día con ello.

* * *

Yamada Hizashi observa el cuerpo que descansa alado suyo preguntándose por qué hizo eso que juro ya no hacer, la respuesta era obvia, porque lo seguía amando después de todo.

La pelea de All Might contra All for One marcó un antes y después en la vida de todos, aunque paso ya un tiempo desde lo sucedido la herida aún estaba ahí para muchos.

Que el moreno aparezca ebrio en la entrada de su casa por la madrugada buscando su apoyo, alguien con quién desahogarse, era una clara muestra de la gran confianza que existía entre ellos y eso ponía muy feliz al rubio. Cualquier otra persona jamás se habría imaginaría ver al misterioso Aizawa Shouta en un estado tan vulnerable, dejándose llevar por el alcohol en su sangre buscando desesperadamente el consuelo de una persona pues esa era una imagen que estaba guardada para los ojos de una sola persona quien guardaba muy bien el secreto por ya casi más de diez años.

Hizashi jamás negaría lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, ver esa faceta de su antiguo compañero de instituto era una reliquia que lo conmovía y excitaba como la primera vez que la descubrió. Sin embargo, a Present Mic le gustaría poder afirmar que en todos estos años él fue el único en poder disfrutar del cuerpo del otro, el poder ver esas expresiones era un deleite, pero estaba seguro que no era más que una mentira.

De lo que estaba seguro era que todas esas personas con las que Aizawa llegó a compartir una cama no conocen ni la mitad de cosas que sólo alguien de su confianza como él sabía, por eso le molestaba tanto estar al mismo nivel que esas personas sin nombre ni rostro que solo sirvieron para acaparar el calor del momento en la vida del moreno ya que en el sexo todos compartían los mismo excepto si eras él.

Podías verlo sonrojado, sentirlo, escuchar las palabras calientes que tenía para decirte, pero jamás lo verías dirigiéndote una sonrisa o ser dulce pues eso estaba reservada exclusivamente para él.

¿Cómo había comenzado todo? ¿Cuándo?

Mirando el techo, el profesor de inglés intentaba encontrar una respuesta a esas preguntas aunque era inútil pues él ya conocía la respuesta.

Incluso antes de ser conocido como el héroe número uno, en el momento en que los ojos ónix del moreno hicieron contacto con los azules del rubio, este se había vuelto su número uno. Mucho ante de ser conocido como un héroe profesional, el de ojos azules ya era alguien que destacaba y que era alguien importante en la vida de muchas personas.

Porque incluso antes de ser conocido y aclamado como All Might, Toshinori ya había comenzado a acumular sus victorias y una de ellas le toca vivir con el rubio de lentes.

Porque Yamada Hizashi había perdido una batalla contra Toshinori Yagi sin siquiera saberlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por estar aquí, enserio lo aprecio mucho. Esta historia va a ser un conjunto de dables, como tengo la mayoría ya hechos espero poder actualizar constantemente y no colgarme como me pasa con mis otros fics jaja

Las historias pueden tener o no una conexión pero si van a tener un orden cronológico, comenzando por sus época de preparatoria hasta la de héroes profesionales para terminar con la pelea que dejo al mundo ver el estado de mi querido Yagi.

Las historias van a estar escritas desde la perspectiva de Present Mic, quizás varíe un poco pero siempre voy a intentar centrarme en él. En su sufrimiento (? okno

No lo odio ni nada, pero me siento más atraída por el Erasermight.

Lo que me llevó a escribir esta historia básicamente fue que amo el anime/manga, amo a Aizawa y viendo que no existe casi nada de esta pareja (o de cualquiera que no involucre a Deku x su harem) y que me agarro un pequeño ataque de Drama Queen quise hacerla. Espero que les guste y no duden en dejarme su opinión.


	2. Paraguas

Seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta en el anterior capítulo y no lo dije pero quizás con el tiempo le suba el ranking...

* * *

La mente de Hizashi divaga hasta remontarla en sus años de preparatoria.

El rubio miraba la puerta del salón cada tres minutos, cambiando de posición sin parecer darse cuenta. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que el timbre había sonado dando comienzo a las clases, el profesor de turno dictaba sus clases y hablaba un poco sobre el examen que pronto tendrían pero, en lo único que el futuro héroe se concentraba era en la puerta de su salón a la espera de que esta mostrara a su amigo que parecía querer ausentarse ese día. Nemuri le había dicho que no se preocupara pues quizás no venía por culpa de la lluvia que se había desatado, quizás si fuera cualquier otro día le creería pero no este, no hoy en donde por fin podrían probar sus trajes de héroes.

Quizás Shouta podría verse desinteresado, y de hecho lo era en la gran mayoría de actividades, pero cuando se trataban de estas cosas incluso una persona tan perezosa como él podía verse emocionado.

¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Y si fue atacado por algún villano? Debieron pasar casi diez minutos para que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran al mostrarlo en la puerta, quien luego de ser retado por el profesor por llegar tarde se fue a su lugar. Para cuando el chico se sentó, ya todos habían olvidado el asunto ya que la mayoría conocían lo perezoso que era, por lo que lo atribuyeron a que simplemente se quedó dormido y en el camino le agarró la lluvia por eso su uniforme estaba tan descuidado.

Yamada tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, más sabiendo que aunque Aizawa solía dormirse en clase jamás había faltado a una al menos que fuera realmente serio y el día anterior parecía verse bastante bien. Sin embargo todas sus preguntas se resumieron a una cuando vio lo que el moreno tenía en su mano.

\- Me lo prestaron – dijo antes de que pudiera preguntar.

Quiso preguntar quién pero desistió al ser llamado por el profesor al no estar prestándole atención. Las clases siguieron con normalidad y para cuando llego la hora de ponerse los trajes Present Mic había olvidado totalmente el tema y de ese curioso paraguas de mango rojo con azul bastante peculiar.

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta el gusto de Aizawa por los colores oscuros que llevara algo tan colorido debió ser alarmante (?

Como prometí intentaré actualizar seguidamente y juro que este si lo terminare cueste lo que cueste :'V

Como verán la gran mayoría de las historias se van a centrar en la época de instituto. A poco a nadie se le antoja adorable a los héroes en su época de pubertos hormonales (?

Así como la foto que puse de portada es como me los imagino de pequeños, o al menos a All Might. Que por cierto no se quien es la artista pero debe ser una gran persona y todos los derechos reservados hacia ella.

Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	3. gato

Las palabras que están en cursiva se deben a un recuerdo, sin más espero que les guste.

* * *

Desde siempre ha existido una rivalidad entre los alumnos de diferentes divisiones, especialmente si ésta es A y B. Eso en Yuei no sería la excepción, por lo que no deberían culpar a los alumnos que veían con curiosidad al tan llamativo y particular estudiante de la clase B, Toshinori Yagi, pedir por la ayuda de alguien tan sombrío como Aizawa Shouta de la clase A ¿Qué era eso tan importante en el que sólo el moreno parecía poder ayudar? La respuesta era bastante sencilla, gatos.

Ese día el rubio de menor altura se enteró de varias cosas, como que Yagi aunque parecía alguien tan intimidante por sus dos metros de altura resultaba ser alguien muy amable y amigable, a diferencia de su compañero de curso Todoroki, y que se había ofrecido a cuidar el gato de su vecina mientras ésta estaba fuera de la ciudad un par de días, aunque él nunca había tenido uno. Que cuando se trataba de Gatos Aizawa abandonaba totalmente esa actitud perezosa que parecía siempre acompañarlo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención al del de ojos verdes fue descubrir que el paraguas que llevaba ese día Shouta que llegó tarde, era del más alto y todo gracias a ese mismo gato, que curiosamente es el mismo que el de ojos negros encuentra todas las mañanas cuando va de camino hacia el Instituto.

 _Ese día, al no encontrarlo donde siempre, decidió buscarlo en los alrededores preocupado por la tormenta que se avecinaba, lo encontró en un callejón asustado rodeado de tres perros que no tenían buena pinta por lo que no dudó en intervenir para ayudar al gatito y usar su paraguas como arma. Lastimosamente uno de los perros pudo evadirlo y fue tras el gato, por suerte apareció el rubio para ayudarlo y ambos lograron ahuyentar a los perros._

 _Yagi le explico que se trataba del gato de su vecina, la cual estaba muy preocupada porque no lo había visto en toda la mañana y temía que le hubiera pasado algo, la explicación fue interrumpida por unas pequeñas gotas que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en una fuerte lluvia._

 _Al ver el estado del paraguas del más bajo, el rubio le insistió mucho en que se quedara con el suyo ya que el de él se había roto en su pelea con los perros. Aizawa se negó e intentó poner excusas para no aceptarlo pero el otro chico era tan terco que logro convencerlo._

 _\- Mira ya comenzó a llover y aún queda un buen camino hasta llegar a Yuei, aparte de que mi casa queda cerca y no pensaba asistir de todas formas. Mi brazo aún no sana y Recovery Girl me dejo bien en claro la última vez que no quería verme por ahí hasta que no sanara completamente – le dijo con una sonrisa apenada mostrando su brazo vendado del cual Shouta no se había percatado._

Ahora era ese mismo gato quien los volvía a unir al tener que ser cuidado por el más alto, aunque éste poseyera un nulo conocimiento sobre el cuidado de un gato e incluso era un poco alérgico a su pelo, pero su corazón era mas grande y simplemente no se pudo negar a su vecina que poseía una edad bastante avanzada.

El moreno simplemente suspiró cansado pero no se negó a su petición. Comenzó a hablarle por las cosas básicas mientras que el más alto sacó una libreta y birome de la chaqueta de su uniforme y comienza a anotar todo lo que el otro le decía recibiendo de vez en cuando regaños por no saber si quiera como cambiar una caja de arena.

A partir de ese día los contactos con All Might se volvieron más constantes sin siquiera notarlo.

* * *

Habían mencionado que Yagi e Izuku eran muy parecidos, así que no me pude resistir a ponerle esa manía que tiene su pupilo por anotar todo.

Comparto el dolor de Yagi al no saber cómo cambiar la arena o cuidar de un gato en general, el maltrato que te hacen por eso es real :(

Lamento los errores y si me quedó muy occ.

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima.


	4. tres son multitud

El joven Yamada amaba la compañía, estaba en su sangre el estar rodeado de personas y más cuando estas lo escuchaban, por eso se llevaba muy bien con casi todos en Yuei. Él era muy contrario a su reservado amigo que tenía una extraña habilidad para alejar a las personas, su actitud desinteresada o su personalidad fría lograba alejarlo de la mayoría de sus compañeros o de cualquier persona en general, por eso muchos no entendían porqué era que llevaban tan bien. Sin embargo, esto era algo que el rubio adoraba pues podía estar solo con el moreno y lo hacía sentirse único el poder decir con orgullo que era su amigo, no, el mejor amigo de Aizawa Shouta. Este título para Hizashi era tan importante como el de ser reconocido como un héroe profesional.

La burbuja aislante que creaba Eraserhead permitía a ambos poder estar tranquilos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Tardo poco en darse cuenta que últimamente se sentía mucho más a gusto con el pelinegro que con otras personas, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y constantemente la estaba buscando. Aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con esa actitud tan distante irónicamente era esta la que le permitía poder estar solo con su compañero y nadie más, por eso la llegada de un tercero le sentó como un gran cambio.

Hasta hace poco él era la única persona que parecía poder pasar la barrera que Shouta creaba, si bien a veces los chicos recibían la compañía de la hermosa pero sádica Nemuri Kayama, aunque en su mayoría era para pedir algo o para molestar, esta nunca llegó a ser tan cercana como lo era Hizashi. Pero Toshinori logró entrar también en ese exclusivo club y poco a poco su presencia comenzó a volverse mucho más notoria, para cuando Present Mic se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde.

Al joven Yamada le gustaba estar rodeado de gente y muchas veces había querido que su amigo adquiriera esta actitud de incorporación que con el tiempo desistió al ver que era un caso perdido querer obligar a Shouta a ser más abierto con el curso por lo menos. Ahora que lo veía charlar de forma tranquila con el más alto, la idea ya no le parecía tan agradable.

Yamada se dio cuenta tarde de que la barrera de Shouta la pasaban sólo aquellos que se habían ganado su confianza.

Ahora Toshinori Yagi era una de esas personas y no él no podía revertirlo.

* * *

Actualice dos días seguidos, estoy on fire.

Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo que por el momento viene siendo el que más me tomo en escribir y posee muchas más palabras en comparación con lo que vengo subiendo hasta ahora.

 _Aizawa tiene problemas con inglés así que Hizashi se ofrece a ayudarlo, sin embargo las cosas no salen como él lo espera..._

 _"El de ojos verdes siente su cara arder al escuchar cómo lo llama su amigo. No sabe muy bien porque le pone tan feliz ser llamado Teacher siendo que toda la tarde del día anterior fue nombrado así por sus compañeros, pero siente que el que se lo diga él precisamente hace que sea tan especial._ _"_

Por cierto, Nemuri Kayama es Midnight. La morena sádica que rasga su traje para poder usar su quirk.

Lamento los errores que llegaron a ver y espero poder encontrarlos la próxima vez.


	5. Teacher

Perdonen los errores, tanto es inglés como español.

Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

\- ¡Yas! Another perfect ten – Hizashi no puede evitar soltar uno de sus famosos gritos cuando el profesor le entrega su examen. No era por alardear, quizás un poco, pero el inglés era algo que se le daba muy bien.

\- No puedo creer que el tonto de Yamada sea mejor que yo en inglés – gritó Kayama al ver como había aprobado por muy poco.

\- No sé si pueda tomar eso como un cumplido – susurra con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta que escucha el suspiro que suelta su compañero - ¿Qué tal te fue a ti Shouta?

\- Ya te eh dicho que me llames Aizawa – responde sin mirarlo.

\- Claro, como digas Shouta – el rubio disfrutaba molestar a su amigo.

\- El recuperatorio será dentro de dos semanas, esfuércense si no quieren quedarse sin vacaciones. Para los demás, felicidades por aprobar y que disfruten de la playa.

El chasquido de lengua que suelta le da una idea del porque la cara de disgusto del moreno.

\- ¿No me digas que no aprobaste? Vamos no te enojes conmigo. Déjame ver que tal te fue – le pide con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano. Aizawa lo piensa unos segundos antes de acceder sin quitar su cara de enojo - Vaya, sí que tienes un problema con los tiempos verbales. But don't worry my friend, yo te voy a ayudar – le devuelve el examen con una enorme sonrisa recibiendo solo un bufido por parte del otro.

\- Esta bien... – Molestia era la palabra que se le venía a la mente al darse cuenta que en verdad necesitaba la ayuda del rubio.

\- Disculpa Yamada, no pude evitar escuchar que ayudarías a Aizawa ¿No te importa si me ayudas a mí también? - uno de sus compañeros se acercó hasta el banco del rubio.

\- A nosotros también nos gustaría que nos dieras una mano Teacher Yamada – agregan otros dos chicos.

\- ¿Teacher? – ¿Cómo podría negarse si lo llaman de esa forma?

Habían acordado reunirse en la casa del rubio después de clases y nadie se opuso. Aizawa no podía sentirse más disconforme con todo eso pero decidió no decir nada, sin embargo todo tenía un límite para él y este comenzaba a acabarse por cada vez que intentaba preguntar algo pero era opacado por alguno de los otros chicos ¿y cómo iba a ser negado si lo llamaban Teacher, Yamada-sensei o sama? Estaba claro que él nunca se rebajaría tanto como para nombrarlo de esa manera, era suficiente con que necesitara de su ayuda por no prestar atención en clase. Y si bien el rubio no era un mal maestro, y por tanto tiempo que pasaron juntos hizo que se acostumbrara a la excéntrica personalidad de su compañero, Aizawa se sentía fuera del lugar al ver ea atmósfera que se había formado. Un sentimiento que no supo describir comenzó a surgirle en el pecho cuando veía al rubio ignorarlo por estar teniendo una charla tan animada con los otros chicos.

Esta misma situación se había repetido los siguientes cuatro días hasta terminar con su paciencia haciendo que ya no asista a la casa del rubio.

A Hizashi le tomo algo de tiempo notar la ausencia del moreno, al principio pensó que se le había pasado pero al notar su ausencia durante los siguientes días hizo que se preocupara. Cuando le preguntó el chico le contesto que agradecía su ayuda pero que no quería darle más trabajo.

\- Creo que tienes ya suficiente trabajo con esos chicos, que en comparación conmigo no están tan mal por lo que no demandan tanto de tu tiempo- sonaba algo molesto por el tono que usaba - Después de todo, el tiempo que usas para enseñar es el de tu entrenamiento ¿Qué no le habías dicho al sensei sobre ese nuevo movimiento en el que estabas practicando y que se lo enseñarías después de las vacaciones porque ya lo tendrías dominado?- Yamada se sentía acorralado por no tener como contradecir y solo pudo pedir disculpas a su amigo.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte si no hiciste nada malo, además yo no te pedí tu ayuda en un principio.

\- I know but yo me había ofrecido...soy un pésimo maestro y... - Aizawa pone uno de sus dedos en los labios del otro para así callarlo.

\- Te eh dicho que no tienes que disculparte, además estas en todo tu derecho de ayudar a otras personas y estoy seguro que conseguirás sorprender al maestro con tu nuevo movimiento...Además yo nunca dije que fueras un mal Teacher- una leve sonrisa acompaña el leve sonrojo que se forma en el rostro de Eraserhead. Se dijo que no lo llamaría de esa manera, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para levantarle el animo a su amigo, después de todo el chico solo tuvo buenas intenciones. Eso no quitaba lo avergonzado que se sentía por llamarlo de esa forma.

El de ojos verdes siente su cara arder al escucharlo decir eso. No sabe muy bien porque le pone tan feliz ser llamado Teacher siendo que toda la tarde del día anterior fue nombrado así por sus compañeros, pero siente que el que se lo diga él precisamente hace que sea tan especial.

Un calor invade su pecho y no puede evitar sentirse nervioso.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, aparte ya acepte la ayuda de otra persona.

\- ¿Qué? – Se borro todo rastro de ese cálido sentimiento ¿él rechazó su ayuda pero acepta la de otra persona? - ¿De quién? – su sorprendido y avergonzado rostro pasa a uno de enojo sin darse cuenta.

\- No es como si hubiera querido tampoco, más bien él me obligo a hacerlo – dice esto último en un susurro pero que aun así es oído por el otro chico. Frunce el ceño e inconscientemente se rasca su nuca – No importa quien es, la cosa es que ya no voy a ir a tu casa pero agradezco mucho que quisieras ayudarme igualmente.

Así que es un chico pensó el de cabello dorado, esto lo molestaba aún más por alguna razón.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizada su conversación pero las ganas por saber quién era esa persona se volvieron una necesidad en el de lentes.

En los siguientes días intentó que su amigo le dijera quien era pero no tenía caso, él se negaba y eso lo molestaba ¿Quién era esa persona que Shouta ocultaba tanto? Termino por resignarse a seguir preguntando viendo que el otro se negaba a decírselo así que se lo preguntó a la morena pero esta se negó e incluso se mostró muy sorprendida, no porque Shouta abandonara a Hizashi conociendo la actitud antisocial de este, sino porque aceptara la ayuda de otra persona que no sean ellos.

La curiosidad terminó por hacerlos espiar al moreno. La morena lo siguió después de clases, el rubio la regaño mucho por eso ya que él no estaba de acuerdo en eso, si Aizawa los descubría se enojaría mucho.

\- ¿Enserio te vas a poner de mamá ahora? – lo dice en un tono burlón.

\- Eso ni importa ¿Viste quién está ayudando a Shouta? – la sonrisa que le da su amiga le produce un escalofrío.

\- Sip, pero no te voy a decir quién es. Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrirlo tu solito – deletrea la última palabra – Aunque estoy segura que en el fondo sabes de quién se trata pero no quieres admitirlo.

\- ¿Acaso el perfume ya está durmiendo tu cerebro? Si lo supiera no te habría preguntado.

\- Pues si aprendieras a cerrar más la boca y abrir más lo ojos te darías cuenta. A decir verdad yo ya lo sospechaba pero como no paso tanto tiempo con ustedes solo lo di como una casualidad pero ayer lo confirme y solo te diré que ellos se reúnen en la biblioteca aunque creo haber escuchado que la última vez se reunieron en la casa de esa persona.

La cara de Present Mic era todo un poema, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ni siquiera le pudo agradecer a la morena cuando esta se fue.

\- Necesito saber quién es esa persona – y con ese pensamiento decidió seguir a su amigo hasta la biblioteca al finalizar las clases, aprovechando que ese día no tenía que enseñar a nadie.

Se sentó dos mesas atrás de su objetivo y se cubrió con un libro esperando que no lo notara. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos para que la persona se presentara, vistiendo de forma impecable el uniforme escolar Toshinori Yagi con una enorme sonrisa se disculpaba por la tardanza recibiendo un regaño por parte del más bajo.

\- Así que Yagi eh. Nemuri tenía razón, la respuesta era bastante obvia – se regaña el rubio al ver como el más alto toma asiento y el de mirada cansada saca sus libros y cuadernos de la mochila- Shouta no es una persona que guste socializar y en un par de veces había escuchado al otro hablar en inglés, tenía una pronunciación perfecta y se habían vuelto cercanos. Era obvio que sería él – Muy dentro suyo sabía que había considerado esa posibilidad pero se negaba a aceptarlo, había un deseo muy fuerte en él que quiso hacerle creer que sería otra la persona. Nuevamente ese malestar lo abordaba como cada vez que se trataba de Toshinori estando cerca de Shouta, sentimiento que lo acompañó en esa media hora que estuvo espiándolos hasta salir del lugar e irse a su casa.

El fin de semana paso volando para la mayoría y en la mañana de ese lunes, para todos aquellos que habían aprobado todas las materias podían considerarse ya estar de vacaciones, yendo solo aquellos que debían rendir su última oportunidad para aprobar una materia.

Hizashi era una de esas personas que habían aprobado todo pero aun así decidió ir para apoyar a su amigo. Llegó pasadas las siete, tenía entendido que solo ibas a rendir tu materia y al finalizar el profesor te decía la nota para que puedas regresar a tu casa. Tenía pensado esperar a su amigo fuera del aula pero oh sorpresa, al grandote de ojos azules se le había ocurrido la misma idea.

\- Yamada – lo saluda con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas - ¿También tienes que rendir Inglés?

\- Vaya Yagi no esperaba encontrarte. No, en realidad solo vine para ver cómo le fue a Shouta – le devuelve la sonrisa y remarca el nombre del moreno – ¿Por cierto qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tenía que dejar unos papeles pero recordé que hoy rendía Aizawa y me quede para ver como le fue.

\- Vaya, no sabía que Shouta te lo había dicho.

\- En realidad, lo estuve ayudando a estudiar... – contesta intentando ignorar ese tono sarcástico que parece estar usando su acompañante - Pense que te lo había contado - Yagi piensa que fue una mal idea decir eso al ver la mirada que le da a través de sus lentes, se nota que esta molesto.

\- Ya sabes que él es una persona muy reservada.

– L-lo siento...¿Por cierto a ti que tal te ha ido?

\- ¿A mí? Yo aprobé todo

\- Oh lo siento, es que como te vi ayer en la biblioteca pensé que también estabas estudiando.

\- ¿Tú…me viste? – estaba bastante sorprendido por ser descubierto – No bueno, yo solo estaba buscando algo…

\- ¿Y lo encontraste?

\- Si – la imagen del chico de pelo largo atendiendo lo que el rubio le decía con una sonrisa se le vino a la mente – ¿Podrías por favor no decirle a Shouta que me viste en la biblioteca? – cabía la posibilidad de que su amigo no lo haya visto.

\- Está bien, de mí no se enterara nada.

Decidieron dejar el tema de lado, cortando también esa atmósfera tensa que se los había envuelto. Conversaron sobre varios cosas para matar el rato viendo salir a varios estudiantes, algunos reconocieron al de lentes y lo saludaron o le agradecieron, siendo el caso de los chicos que el estuvo ayudando, mostrando sus notas aprobadas.

Toshinori lo elogio por ser un buen maestro y el rubio le comento que en realidad era su sueño el poder llegar a ser maestro. Así estuvieron hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico de mirada cansada y secos.

\- No tenían porque esperarme – comenta desinteresadamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?/ ¿Qué tal te fue Shouta? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos rubios ignorando lo que el otro dijo. Hizashi no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y le saco el examen de las manos para poder apreciar un perfecto nueve escrito en rojo.

\- L-lo siento, a pesar de que estudiamos tanto me equivoque en uno – dice evadiendo la mirada azul y verde.

¿Acaso Shouta acaba de tartamudear? Se pregunta el menor de los rubios.

\- No te preocupes por eso, lo que importa es que aprobaste.

\- Gracias por ayudarme y perdón por las molestias que te abre causado – le contesta viéndolo acercarse hasta él y poner una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Aizawa ya te eh dicho que jamás serías una molestia para mi – Aizawa desvía la mirada hacia el piso y quita la mano en su hombro de manera brusca pero esto no parece afectar en lo más mínimo a su dueño que en ningún momento borra su enorme sonrisa.

De nuevo esa rabia invade a Hizashi, un vacío se posiciona en su estómago, no se da cuenta de que comenzó a apretar su puño arrugando así la hoja de su amigo.

Él sabe que es estúpido sentirse así por alguien tan bueno como Toshinori, después de todo él solo ayudo a su amigo. Quiere creer que esa rabia lo estaba haciendo ver cosas, cosas como las mejillas del moreno levemente rojas siendo ocultadas tras su cabello negro.

Quiere creer que él no se siente celoso de All Might.

* * *

Esos celos que me matan (?

En verdad que estaba muy emocionada por llegar a este capítulo, el resultado me quedó bastante largo...espero que no se hayan aburrido.

Por fin Hizashi comienza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, una parte de mi siente lástima por él por lo que se avecina.

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que te haya gustado! No dudes en dejarme tu comentario, ¿te ah gustado? ¿Aizawa quedo muy occ? ¿Debería yo también tomar clases particulares de inglés :'v? ¿Saben si la forma correcta es Shouta o Shota?

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	6. Festival de Verano

Lamento la demora, la universidad apenas me deja respira jeje...

Siento lo errores que se encuentren y espero que les guste.

* * *

Hizashi amaba los festivales desde pequeño, las luces, el santuario, la felicidad que inundaba a todos no importase la edad, la comida, los fuegos artificiales. Ahora podía agregar otra cosa a su lista, definitivamente amaba ver a amigo vistiendo su yukata gris a rayas y obi negro que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Le parecía totalmente perfecto e irreal que Aizawa aceptara acompañarlo al festival usando una yukata y el cabello recogido en una media coleta, estaba muy feliz de su elección al usar este año su yukata verde y no su habitual jinbei naranja.

\- Es como si estuviéramos en una cita – pensaba avergonzado mientras visitaba con el moreno los distintos puestos.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes seguir comiendo después de probar la comida de todos los puestos- comenta al ver al rubio detenerse en un puesto que vendía dangos.

\- Siempre hay espacio para unos dangos ¡Esta delicioso! ¿Seguro que no quieres? – Hizashi no esperaba que el otro aceptara cuando se lo ofreció, comiendo solo uno y sin siquiera molestarse en agarrar el palito. La idea de estar en una cita volvió a cruzarse por su cabeza.

\- No está mal, aunque algo dulce para mi gusto.

\- Tienes un poco… - Antes de que Aizawa pudiera, el rubio había llevado su mano hasta la comisura de su labio para quitarle el resto de salsa y llevárselo a la boca. Esto hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmín siendo imposible esconderlo al tener el cabello recogido.

\- Bien, mejor sigamos o no veremos todos los puestos para antes de los fuegos artificiales – dice con una sonrisa renovando la marcha – Vamos, no te quedes atrás o tendré que tomar tu mano para que no te pierdas como a un niño pequeño – comento con burla mirando al otro chico, que no se había movido, fruncir su ceño. Aizawa tomo el comportamiento anterior como una de las bromas que siempre hacía el rubio para molestarlo, una pesada y extraña esta vez, y al poco tiempo el asunto pareció ser parte del pasado, estando Hizashi con una habitual sonrisa y comentarios siendo acompañado por el tranquilo rostro del moreno que a veces soltaba uno que otro comentario o lo regañaba por gritar tanto.

En realidad, las intenciones de Yamada estaban muy lejos de una simple broma y aunque parecía ser el de siempre, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar todos esos nervios en su interior. Ya no podía negar esas cosas que estaba comenzando a sentir por el otro y eso lo asustaba.

Se decía que era un amigo, como un hermano menor y que no lo arruinaría por una estupidez. Pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlarlo, lo miraba más, soñaba con saber que se sentía tocar su piel, poder abrazarlo ¡besarlo! Dios estaba avergonzado de admitir que se despertó por la madrugada con una erección por quien se supone era solo un buen amigo.

Incluso ahora que no podía evitar pensar lo hermoso que se vería si le arrancaba esa yukata. Estaba avergonzado de sus pensamientos, nervioso y muy ansioso, todo eso se manifestaba en un enorme apetito que al final terminaron por llevarlo a un baño, fue un milagro que saliera a tiempo para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Comenzó a maldecirse por su actitud tan irresponsable y por cómo había abandonado a su amigo, a quién comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Lo llamo un par de veces sin éxito, llegó a pensar que lo había dejado ¿Quién no lo haría después de tal papelón? Deprimido y con pasos lentos comenzó su marcha hacia la salida, sin Shouta el festival no parecía ser lo mismo.

\- Eres un enorme idiota Hizashi, no hay como tú enorme...- los insultos hacia su persona pararon al sentir su pecho vibrar por culpa del celular.

\- Número desconocido – dijo al ver nombre que salía en la pantalla – ¿Si? ¡Ah, Shouta! ¿Dónde estás? Lamento mucho lo anterior…¿Estas en la colina? – su mirada se dirigió a ese lugar al cual sólo accedías subiendo las escaleras – Esta bien, enseguida voy - La felicidad vuelve al saber que no lo había dejado.

Guardo de nuevo su celular en el escondite al terminar al llamada y emprendió una corrida hacia el lugar.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, él no trajo su celular.

\- Tranquilo, comenzarán en cualquier momento – la voz de una señora intentado inútilmente calmar a su ansioso hijo lo hicieron volver de sus pensamientos.

\- Cierto, en cualquier momento los lanzarán y yo definitivamente no voy a perdérmelos de verlos con él – dice en voz alta aumentando el paso y con una sonrisa boba formándose en sus labios – Aahg estoy tan emocionado que no puedo parar de sonreír. Demonios cálmate o lo volverás a arruinar – A medida que subía pudo reconocer la silueta del chico apoyada sobre el barandal- ¡Shouta! – grita mientras termina de subir los últimos escalones, llegando justo para ver como el cielo es iluminado por un enorme destello rojo – Justo a tiempo- pensó.

Cuando Aizawa voltea a verlo ignora lo brillante que se ven sus ojos, como el viento desordena su cabello o cómo parece brillar más inexplicablemente con el fondo del cielo oscuro siendo iluminado por explosiones de colores. La mirada de Yamada se centra en la _persona_ a su lado.

Persona que estaba muy cerca del otro, tanto como para rozar sus hombros. Persona que logro matar su sonrisa y cambiarla por una mueca forzada.

\- Yamada ven rápido o te perderás del espectáculo – le dice con su característica sonrisa.

\- T-toshinori ¿qué estás haciendo acá?- vistiendo con ropa normal, Toshinori Yagi ignoraba inocentemente lo que provocaba en el otro rubio.

\- Me encontré con Aizawa en la entrada, me dijo que estaba esperándote ¿Te encuentras bien porcierto? No deberías comer tanto, te puede hacer mal – el más bajo no menciona nada ni parece inmutarse ante la mirada que le da su amigo en donde puede leerle claramente ¿Por qué se lo contaste? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué estas con él?

\- Como tardabas mucho decidimos ir a buscar un lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales, Yagi me prestó su celular para que te avisara – dijo con su monótona voz y dándole la espalda.

\- Ah… -es lo único que suelta para luego arrastrar sus pies hasta el barandal.

Los tres estaban mirando el cielo admirando cómo se iluminaba por muchos colores. Los dos rubios se encontraban a ambos lados del pelinegro, solo que uno tenía una enorme sonrisa y ojos tan brillantes como una estrella, mientras el otro los tenía tan apagados y con un enorme agujero en el pecho.

* * *

Waaa que sad, me siento mal por matar la felicidad de Hizashi en un día tan bonito.

 *** Yukata: pensado para hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, se usa para los festivales de verano o en estaciones cálidas. La yukata masculina se distinguen por tener mangas mucho más cortas y por ser, generalmente, de colores más apagados y no tan llamativos como la femenina.**

 **Lamento mi ausencia por casi dos semanas, como dije arriba la universidad me consume. Tenedme paciencia :'v**

 *** Jinbei: usada por hombres y mujeres adultos, adolescentes e incluso bebés durante el verano. Normalmente, los hombres japoneses sólo lo visten dentro de sus casas o cerca de ellas, ya sea para recoger el correo o incluso ir de compras a tiendas locales. Los jinbei también se usan como sustitutos de las yukatas durante los festivales de verano.**

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, en serio no creí que llegaría a tantas personas. Estoy muy feliz de que a la mayoría parece gustarle y eso me motiva mucho para continuarla. Aunque dije que la terminaría, no es lo mismo hacerlo por gusto que por obligación.

Espero poder seguir encontrándonos la próxima vez.


	7. kiss

**Lamento tanto la demora, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo y espero que les guste. Lamento los errores que se encuentren y advierto que hay escenas un poco subidas de tono**

* * *

La primera vez que bese a Aizawa fue en un ejercicio de práctica por equipos. A Sekijiro y a mí nos tocó ser villanos, nuestra misión era impedir que el equipo contrario, compuesto por Aizawa y Hakamata, salve a nuestro "rehenes" (unos simples muñecos de prueba), las cosas se nos complicaron al no poder usar nuestros poderes gracias a la habilidad de Shota. Best Jeanist había atrapado a mi compañero mientras yo intentaba detener al suyo, sin embargo, Tsunagu uso uno de sus hilos para hacerme tropezar y termine por caer sobre el pelinegro de forma brusca y dolorosa causando nuestro primer beso. No me esperaba que fuera de esa forma, nuestras narices y dientes habían chocado dolorosamente y duró poco menos de tres segundos antes de separarnos avergonzados, pero gracias a eso Aizawa dejó de usar su poder y su compañero, que se encontraba muy avergonzado pidiendo disculpas, bajo la guardia por lo que le fue más fácil a Kan liberarse y derribar al rubio. Al final ganamos, el profesor regaño al otro equipo por distraerse y crear una "ventaja" ante el enemigo, los cuatro nos sentíamos realmente avergonzados por todo.

La segunda vez que probé los labios del moreno no fue por accidente, pero no creo que el otro se diera cuenta. Sus ojos se secaron en un entrenamiento y Recovery lo envió a que descansara en la enfermería pero cuando lo fui a visitar se encontraba solo y durmiendo, se veía tan tranquilo que no resistí la idea de aprovecharme de la situación y besarlo suavemente rezando porque no despertara, por suerte eso no sucedió y pude probar de los suaves labios del menor que tenían un ligero sabor a café. Apenas me separe me fui de la enfermería con las mejillas ardiendo pero con una enorme sonrisa.

La tercera vez fue para detener sus lágrimas, fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar y no me gustó para nada, la diferencia con las anteriores es que esta vez fui correspondido y no fue por un accidente.

Todo comenzó desde que se había esparcido el rumor de que Toshinori Yagi estaba saliendo con la hermosa Uwabami, se decía que los habían vistos juntos inclusive alguien juró verlos besarse. De hecho, junto con Aizawa, vimos cuando la rubia se le confesó, de pura casualidad, no estábamos tan cerca como para oír y tampoco pensamos que fuera una confesión hasta que escuchamos los rumores.

En los días siguientes Yagi dejó de sentarnos con nosotros en los descansos y cuando se acercaba Aizawa se alejaba de él, no voy a mentir si les digo que esta tensa relación que se formó en ambos me ponía muy feliz. Con el tiempo todo pareció volver a como era antes de conocer al rubio, Shota pasaba más tiempo conmigo y el único trío que se formaba era con Nemuri, Yagi y él parecían ignorarse hasta volverse dos desconocidos. No soy estúpido, claro que me daba cuenta que la actitud de mi amigo, se veía apagado, es difícil de explicar para alguien que no lo conoce como yo pero hasta Kayama notaba la mirada triste en Eraser Head, todo terminó cuando chocó con mi espalda cuando iba de camino a la estación de tren. Le pregunte que le pasaba, no podía ver su rostro porque su cabello lo tapaba, el no respondió nada y simplemente me abrazó, obviamente le correspondí, cuando lo sentí temblar en mis brazos levante su rostro y mire como gruesas lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos. Me partió el corazón verlo así, le volví a preguntar qué pasaba pero el negó en responderme y sólo me abrazó más fuerte mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, no aguante más y termine por sellar nuestros labios, los suyos seguían siendo tan suaves como lo recordaba pero tenían un sabor salado y amargo por culpa de las lágrimas. Cuando nos separamos ni uno de los dos dijo algo, simplemente caminos en silencio hasta la estación y subimos al mismo tren, en todo ese momento ni uno de los dos soltó la mano del otro, al día siguiente ni uno de los dos menciono lo sucedido aunque me moría de curiosidad por preguntar varias cosas en especial por qué estaba llorando, pero algo me decía que Toshinori era el culpable y más al enterarme de que la supuesta relación era cierta al final.

El cuarto beso pasó en su casa, estábamos los dos solos con los gatos ya que sus padres estaban fuera por su trabajo. No se cómo terminamos así, al principio sólo estaba molestándolo y al otro lo estaba arrinconando contra su cama besándolo desesperadamente, el beso se había vuelto muy apasionado con nuestras lenguas chocando y los suspiros escapando de nuestras bocas cada tanto, nos separamos para tomar aire y ahí fue cuando Shota vio la erección en mis pantalones.

\- Y-yo…- me separé de e intente decir algo pero las palabras no salían y negarme a estas alturas era estúpido. todo pensamiento se detuvo al verlo tan cerca y sentir su mano masajear esa parte sobre la tela de mi pantalón estimulándolo más.

\- Está bien, me aré cargo – fue lo único que conseguí de él cuando terminó por bajarme los pantalones liberando mi duro miembro, ansioso y mojado por el líquido preseminal que caía de la punta.

Pensé que me correría al instante en que mi amigo llevó mi pene hasta su boca, se sentía tan bien, era tan cálido y su lengua húmeda me hacía ver las estrellas, no podía parar de gemir y decirle lo bien que se sentía. Cuando comenzó a moverse, lleve mi mano hasta su cabeza y lo obligué a incrementar las embestidas hasta venirme. Quería decir algo, lo que sea, pero antes de terminar de terminar de recuperar el aliento estaba duro de nuevo, y como no estarlo con esa vista tan sexy de Aizawa con las mejillas rojas, ojos dilatados y mi semen cayendo por la comisura de sus labios. Una cosa termino por llevar a otra hasta sentir el interior del moreno, ambos estábamos muy excitados y calientes, ni siquiera lo prepare correctamente y me deje llevar cuando volteo alzando su trasero y suplicándome que entrara de una vez, estaba claro que le dolió por su expresión pero insistió en que se acostumbraría. A los pocos minutos la habitación se llenó de suspiros y fuertes gemidos, lo hicimos hasta quedar dormidos y no recuerdo cuantas veces me corrí, pero si el decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, o eso creo, antes de caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me faltaban las palabras al querer disculparme al ver que Aizawa no podía ni levantarse y reaccionar por lo que pasó la noche anterior.

\- Fue decisión de ambos, pude detenerte pero no lo hice. Sólo piensa que fue algo de adolescentes hormonales, sólo estábamos calientes y ya - no dije nada más, me sentía herido de que Aizawa lo viera todo como una simple calentura, pero decidí no decir nada como un cobarde. Pensé que al momento de salir de su casa todo quedaría en el pasado, pero no fue así, esos "momentos de chicos hormonales" se repitieron más de una vez cuando estábamos solos, ya sea en la casa de alguno de los dos o en la escuela y casi siempre era yo quien los comenzaba y el moreno solo me seguía.

* * *

Muchos de los héroes que nombre son mucho más grandes que Aizawa y Mic pero ustedes hagan como que todo tienen la misma edad.

Enserio muchas gracias por leer esto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho y saben que me encanta cuando me los dejan.

La próxima vez que actualice de seguro estaré con más tiempo, sinceramente no se ni cómo estoy subiendo este capítulo pero sentía que se los debía por tardar tanto y aunque no me quedo como me gustaría espero que de todas formas haya sido de su gusto. Juro que la próxima vez intentaré hacer un lemon decente.

Nos vemos la próxima vez y espero que tengan un bonito día :)


End file.
